Metal Insulator Metal Capacitor (MIMCAP) devices are gaining interest for various applications, including RF and mixed signal devices, amongst other examples. In certain applications, a high capacitance MIMCAP is needed to reduce voltage fluctuation for decoupling purposes, thereby enhancing speed and reliability of the device, amongst other benefits. However, dielectric breakdown of the insulator layer can occur with high capacitance, resulting in leakage.